Digital Monster X-Evolution
| last_aired = | preceded_by = Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon | followed_by = Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! | website = }} is the eighth Digimon film, and the first to air originally on Japanese television. It aired on 3 January 2005, at 7:15 a.m. UTC+9/JST on the Fuji TV network. Digital Monster X-Evolution is also the first and, so far, only Digimon movie to be done entirely in CG (CG animation by Imagi Animation Studios), as well as the only Digimon movie not related to one of the Digimon anime series. It is frequently referred to among fans by the commonplace portmanteau, "Digimon X-Evolution". Plot In the Digital World, the overpopulation of Digimon forces the world’s creator, the supercomputer Yggdrasil to launch the X-Program which exterminates ninety-eight percent of all Digimon. Creating a smaller, new Digital World via Project Ark, Yggdrasil learns a small group of Digimon have gained an vaccine called the X-Antibody, that makes them immune to the X-Program, and upgrades them with new abilities and appearances. Yggdrasil dispatches its guards, the Royal Knights, to exterminate the X-Digimon. The Royal Knights consists of the merciless, loyal Omnimon, his best friend Gallantmon who questions Yggdrasil’s motives, and the quiet Magnamon. Dorumon, a dragon-like Digimon and X-Antibody carrier, does not understand the prejudice from other Digimon. He is targeted by a Leomon for his X-Antibody, but Leomon is struck by lightning and dies, asking Dorumon to live for him. Omnimon is summoned to a meeting between regular Digimon and X-Digimon, but he exterminates all of them save WarGreymon X and a Tokomon. The two crashland near a temple where Dorumon lives, WarGreymon X leaving Tokomon in Dorumon’s care whilst he lures Omnimon away. Dorumon witnesses Omnimon exterminate a herd of Digimon who oppose Yggdrasil’s will before being targeted himself. WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X arrive, but the latter is killed, though not before giving his X-Antibody to a wounded Tokomon. Dorumon digivolves into his Champion-level Dorugamon, but Gallantmon arrives, revealing to Omnimon that Project Ark’s second phase involves wiping out all Digimon, something which he refuses to participate in. Omnimon and Gallantmon duel, but Gallantmon allows himself to be killed so he can discern the truth, leaving Omnimon confused. Magnamon capture Dorugamon on Yggdrasil’s command, revealing Dorumon is an experiment. Data is extracted from Dorugamon, used to create an army of DexDoruGreymon while Dorugamon is dumped in a junkyard where he is found by resistance members Mummymon and Wizardmon. Yggdrasil’s horde attacks the group’s base, but WarGreymon X and a revived MetalGarurumon X help protect it. Dorugamon awakens, digivolving into DoruGreymon, resembling the attacking horde. Gallantmon returns as an X-Digimon, opening a portal for DoruGreymon to confront Yggdrasil. DoruGreymon confronts Magnamon and a disillusioned Omnimon. DoruGreymon digivolves into his Mega-level Alphamon, a legendary missing Royal Knight. Alphamon and Omnimon join forces to face Yggdrasil, but the loyal Magnamon warns his master of their arrival. In Yggdrasil’s core, the Knights get nowhere with answers, and have to battle Alphamon’s counterpart Dexmon. Alphamon impales himself and Dexmon using his own sword, and gives his X-Antibody to Omnimon, who successfully slays Yggdrasil. In the rebooted Digital World, Omnimon and Gallantmon muse over Yggdrasil’s choices, concluding it merely wanted to live in the Digital World but it was too complex for it. Alphamon survives as Dorumon, reuniting with Dorumon. Background X-Evolution is loosely based on the storyline of Digimon Chronicle, which was a series of mini-manga which accompanied the Japanese toy Digimon Pendulum X. The one significant difference between the manga and X-Evolution is that while the manga chronicles the adventures of Kouta Doumoto and his Digimon Dorumon, the movie's only focus is on a lone Dorumon, with no human involvement whatsoever. Also, in America, Digimon with the X-Antibody are prominently featured in the card series "Digimon: Operation X". Certain Digimon have the X-Antibody, some Digimon are vulnerable to these Digimon, and another group of Digimon can easily destroy Digimon with the X-Antibody. Modify cards can also add, destroy, alter, or get power from the X-Antibody. Cast Japanese Cast * Kokoro Kikuchi - Kokuwamon X * Minami Takayama - Dorumon * Satoshi Taki - Apemon * Hideyuki Tanaka - Omnimon * Kouichi Toochika - Silphymon * Chika Sakamoto - WarGreymon X * Mayumi Yamaguchi - MetalGarurumon X * Junko Noda - Magnamon * Masako Nozawa - Gallantmon * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Mummymon * Hiroaki Hirata - Leomon * Miwa Matsumoto - Tokomon * Atori Shigematsu - Garudamon X * Akira Ishida - Wizardmon See also * Digimon Chronicle * Digimon * Digimon World 4 External links * Toei Animation's official Digital Monster X-Evolution website (Japanese) * Bandai of Japan's official Digital Monster X-Evolution website (Japanese) X-Evolution Category:2005 television films Category:2005 computer-animated films Category:Japanese films Category:2005 anime films Category:Films set in Korea Category:North Korean films Category:South Korean films